


Fluffy

by DayDragon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDragon/pseuds/DayDragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Fluffy

"Terry Pteranodon flew until he met Ron Raptor." Layton turned the page, smiling down at the picture book. "Terry asked Ronald, 'Have you seen my friend?"  
  
Katrielle looked intently at the page, snuggled up to her father. They were in her room, the curtains closed and the bedside lamp providing the only illumination. Layton was sitting in bed with her, reading her the tale of Terry as she prepared to go to sleep.   
  
"'No,' said Ron. 'I haven't seen your friend either.' And so Terry flew off again-"  
  
"Wrong!" Exclaimed Katrielle, pointing at the grey, scaly raptor in the book. Layton looked down at her.  
  
"The book is wrong?" he asked, curious what she had seen.  
  
"Mm!" the four-year-old crossed her arms, picking up her little plushie, Archie. She proudly held up the little _Archeopteryx_ that Schrader had lovingly made her, soft fabric feathers and all. "Fluffy! They were fluffy!"  
  
Layton blinked, a smile quickly spreading across his face. "You know, you're right," he smiled down at the book, "they probably had feathers. So yes, Ron should be fluffy!"  
  
"Bad book," she pouted, grabbing it from his hands and closing it. She put it down on the blankets, then snuggled closer to him, smiling up.  
  
Her father smiled right back, stroking her hair. "You're fluffy too," he said with warm pride in his voice. "Aren't you, Kat?"  
  
"Archie is," she nodded, hugging her plushie close.  
  
"Yes, he is." Storytime over, Layton gently slipped out of the little bed, tucking her in. "Why don't you go dream about Fluffy Ron?" he kissed her on the forehead, picking up the book.  
  
"I love you, daddy," the little girl closed her eyes.  
  
Layton turned off the lights, quietly walking towards the door. "I love you too, Katrielle."


End file.
